


Fiomer's Rising - Part 1

by Mahz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One-Shots Compilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: A compilation of Fiomer's most clichés one-shots because they deserve it
Relationships: Eomer/Fili, Fiomer
Kudos: 2





	Fiomer's Rising - Part 1

Fili was envious of his brother.   
Kili could now see the world in the most beautiful way since he found Tauriel.   
He envied Thorin, who could speak of naught but the color of Bilbo’s eyes. 

At all times Fili was reminded he had not yet found his One and it was starting to gnaw at his nerves.   
He felt that sometimes, when he looked to the south, the world didn’t seem too grey.  
He just wished he had something to do, or someone to talk to, rather than overthink all day.

Who might his One be? 

What did they look like? Fili really hoped his One would not be an elf, because he’s not sure Thorin and Gloin would approve of three elves in their lines.   
He stood on the ramparts of Erebor’s entrance and smiled when he heard the light steps of Master Baggins. 

“A quite good morning, don’t you think?”

In the heat of summer, the forges fire turned the city in a furnace and only at dawn could anyone find fresh air. 

“It is quite good indeed, uncle.”

Bilbo sat down next to the prince and wrinkled his nose, making his signature grimaces a tell-tale of his thinking.

“ It must be rather exhausting to spend your days among us lately. . . I noticed your presence becoming rare. And the only thing which did change is, well, my moving here. Is this any source of troubles for you?”

Fili felt a bit hurt by the question, he had of course tried his best to make the hobbit feel part of the family in his new home. 

“It’s me the problem, uncle.”

Bilbo tilted his head toward Fili.

“What do you mean?”

As much as he tried to think of a dismissive answer was no help because Bilbo had that power to make you spill what you were really thinking.

“I miss him, I know it’s ridiculous, given the fact that I never met him.   
I’m quite certain he’s a him by the way. I miss him, I need him by my side even though I don’t feel his presence.   
Most of all, I’m done. I’m so fucking done, Bilbo, I don’t want to wait, I don’t want to see grey everywhere anymore. I...I . . .”

Bilbo took him in his arms and Fili sobbed but went on.

“And I’m jealous! I envy all of you, I hate all of you…for you all have what I don’t.   
I feel so alone. ..  
Worse, what if he’s gone.   
What if he fell during the battle?   
What if in our long dwarrow lives, we missed each other and I never find him.   
Bilbo, what if I meet him and he’s sworn to someone else.”

The hobbit was at lost for words for a few seconds. 

“ You need a fucking drink.”

Weeks have passed and with the rebuilding of Erebor coming to its very last details came time for politics.   
Which meant organizing alliances negotiations. 

At least now, Fili was plenty busy.   
He attended every meeting, every ball, every diner.  
As an heir, so was his role, to stand by the side his king. 

He would have often forgotten about his quest to find his One if not for the Men’s delegation.  
For Men danced in couple, he was required to dance with one of them.  
Given Thorin refused to dance with anyone but his consort, Fili was to be partnered with Queen Eowyn of Rohan. 

For more than one reason did it made him uncomfortable.

Eowyn looked like a wraith in her white dress, beautiful but untouchable.   
Hence him finding himself awkwardly sitting next to her this evening, she seemed relaxed enough but bored and that part was all his fault. 

“You’re not planning to dance?”

She shrugged. 

“Can I tell you a secret Fili?”

He nodded, a bit curious.

“I hate dances. I won’t dance tonight, nor ever and it has nothing to do with you, it’s quite the contrary, I’d rather not embarrass you.”

Fili smiled at the rushed whispers. Maybe not so untouchable, Queen Eowyn.

“To be fair, your Highness  
\- Please don’t.  
\- Eowyn. . .  
\- That’s better.”

Both laughed at the serious tone she used. 

“Well, if I have to be honest too, I would much rather drink too much to remember and go around kissing everyone until I find my One because I’ve been obsessed with that idea for months.”

Eowyn blinked and burst out laughing. 

“Is my misery so amusing to you?” 

There was no edge to his words however.

“It’s just that I hear exactly the same things over and over from my brother, maybe you should kiss him.   
Eomer doesn’t hang with anyone but his horses lately and it’s depressing.”

Fili smiled sadly.

“And you? Have you seen the colors?”

Eowyn shrugged. 

“One day, just not yet. Maybe you’re my One.”

Fili chuckled.

“Take no offense Eowyn, but you don’t have near enough beard for my taste.”

She laughed too and sipped from her cup.

“No offense taken, you have way too much beard for my taste.”

And so Eowyn and Fili spend the evening building their friendship.   
When dawn started to show, both limped to the Rohirim camp, Fili insisting in escorting her.   
Eowyn laughed so loudly she startled the horses as they walked back to her tent. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll kiss all the women. . . Wait. . .Do you have women or does dwarves really pop out the ground ?”

Fili frowned. 

“Who told you that?  
-Gimli!”

He laughed too and let her go as she crashed on her bed. 

“You’re a good man . . .dwarf. You’ll find your One, Fili.”

Once he left the tent, it hit him how drunk he was, there was no point in going back to Erebor.   
In this state, he’ll just get yelled at by Thorin and he wasn’t sure he’ll handle yells.   
So he laid down in the hay, between two horses. He liked laying there, on the ground again. 

It somehow felt more like home than his new room under the mountain.   
When he woke up, he felt a presence over him, his eyes fluttered and he saw the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

“What the fuck is a dwarf doing in my horse’s stall? Get up.”

Fili obeyed, if not a bit wobbly, the sun was high it must have been hours. The man had long hair a lighter shade of grey than himself, but deep dark eyes and overall a handsome face. He wished his One looked like this. He really wished he did. 

“Do you see the colours sir?”

The man rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. 

“That’s what you wanted, do you see them now? Great you can leave. . .”

But then the beautiful man’s eyes widened and he took a step back. Fili couldn’t help but stare back.

“What a way to sober up.. ..”

The man blinked. 

“So you see them too. . .”

Fili nodded and the man kneeled so they’ll be at the same level. 

“I’m Eomer, heir of Rohan and protector of its queen, Eowyn, my sister.  
And who are you, handsome, non-grey dwarf?”

He leaned in and kissed the man, relieve when he kissed him back. Finally, his One was here. He felt the magic bond tingle in his whole being as he finally tasted the lips of his soulmate.

“I’m Fili, Son of Dis, sister of Thorin son of Thrain, Son of Thror, Crown prince of Erebor and I know not the colors name yet but I already know your eyes are my favorite shade.”

The man snorted and nodded silently. 

"What a flirt you are. . ."

Fili felt no embarassment for being called such. 

"I finally found you. . .I spent many nights wondering what you'd look like, what you'd smell like. . .  
-I bet horse and sweat is not a pleasant surprise." 

Fili laughed and took Eomer's hand. 

"My One."

Eomer held his hand tighter in answer. 

"I have to confess i did not expected to find you a sweaty, stinking mess sleeping against my horse. But i planned to wash and braid my horse's mane later, i could do yours too."

Fili smiled. 

"Is it bad that i'm now very eager for it?"

Eomer rolled his eyes and pulled the dwarf beneath his arm. 

"I"m not letting mye eyes off of you."


End file.
